Mikrokosmos
Mikrokosmos is the insect guardian of the Foldabots. He was completed in the May 2009 issue of K-zone. He is the combined form of all the Mikrobots. He was also reissued in the Foldabots Toy Book 4. Bio Mikrokosmos is the insect guradian of the Foldabots. The smallest of the combiners, he works closely with the titanic forest guradian Gubatron, to protect the wild from the exursion of the wicked Lutabots. Each Mikrobot who comprises Mikrobot is formidable, but when combined together, the insectile sentinel integrates all their individual strengths into one powerful whole! All the Mikrobots' Ultimate Agimat Forces can combine to form Mikrokosmos' Ultimate Bow and Arrow. Appearance Mikrokosmos appears as a tiny Foldabot combiner. Like all other Foldabots, he has a life-giving agimat that glows in his chest. His Ultimate Agimat Force is a Bow and Arrow. Members *Sapotron *Alita *Patibong *Higadrone *Alakdan (Leader) Abilities * Can mass-shift into small insects. *Electro-silk threads can turn into dense shields. * Alita's photon powers enhance Mikrokosmos'sensors & electro-antennae. * Higadrone's blade hair can grow out and be fired from any part of his body. * Patibong's mantis head can be ejected using Sapotron's micro-webbing and used as a power winch. * Can hurl poisonous spikes from Alakdan's Tail. * Alakdan's neural interface links all the Mikrobots together. * Can shoot micro-electric blasts. * Can summon a huge wave of insects. How to make Mikrokosmos Reissued # INSERT Mikrokosmos' head to Alakdan's head. # Using a paperclip, CLIP Patibong's rear to Alakdan's right arm. # Using a paperclip, CLIP Higadrone's rear to Alakdan's left arm. # REMOVE Sapotron's legs and ATTACH them to ALAKDAN's shoulders. # Tilt Sapotron so he is facing upward, then slip him into Alakdan's left claw, all the way up his leg. The scorpion claw should stick out at the bottom; FOLD this outwards. # Tilt Alita so she is facing downward. Fold her firefly head into an L-shape, then slip her into Alakdan's right claw, all the way up his leg. The scorpion claw should stick out at the bottom; FOLD this outwards. Trivia * Mikrokosmos is the first combiner overall to have his own page. All previous combiners did not have their own dedicated page for their bio, stats, etc. * All of its members are shown to be the same size as Guhitron. * When Mikrokosmos was reissued in the Toy Book 4, he had many changes: # His head didn't have a mouth, instead, a more insect-like pair of mandibles. # Sapotron's legs attach to the shoulder of Mikrokosmos. # Alakdan's claws can be seen on his ankles. * Mikrokosmos' Ultimate Agimat Force is a Bow and arrow combined from the Mikrobots' Ultimate Agimat Force weapons. * The feet Mikrokosmos in toy form had the head of Sapotron as the toes but the picture of Mikrokosmos had the head of Sapotron in the upper part of his leg. * Mikrokosmos is the first combiner to wield the Ultimate Agimat Force and the 7th foldabot to wield it, 1st is Buhawi then Alita then Sapotron then Higadrone and Patibong then Alakdan Gallery Mikrokosmoz.jpg|Mikrokosmos Category:Foldabots Category:Foldabot Combiners Category:Series 2 Foldabots